


What Do You Mean, the Hall Monitor Is Blind!

by Sydlee3



Series: The Blind!Ishimaru Thing [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blind!Ishimaru, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3508439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydlee3/pseuds/Sydlee3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So unhealtydoctors wrote a Blind!Ishimaru au, and I loved the idea so much that I wrote some fanfiction with it. Some of it differs from what is canon here, but I just really wanted Blind!Ishi so bad. So here are a bunch of one-shots with the two of them. They don't have to be read in order, but it would help. This one is about how Mondo finds out that Kiyotaka is blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Mean, the Hall Monitor Is Blind!

It wasn’t easy not seeing. Kiyotaka Ishimaru could hear and smell and feel all of the chaos spinning around him, but he couldn’t actually watch any of it.

It wasn’t a secret, and anyone with a functioning pair of eyes could see that he was blind. He had a cane, and one look at his books revealed that they were in braille. However, looking into his bright crimson eyes, you would never guess that his piercing glance was unseeing.

He got used to overcompensating, though. He had to say, though, that it came as a shock when someone punched him in the face. He felt the callouses of weathered hands, and an intense force behind the swing. He suspected that on the other end of that fist was the super high school level biker gang leader. When he spoke, his suspicions were confirmed.

“Oi, hall monitor! Outta my friggin way!” Mondo’s voice was sonorous, deep, and rich. However, the quality of his voice had no effect on the quality of his personality.

“That is one detention!” Kiyotaka shouted, picking himself up and brushing off his pristine uniform, but Mondo was already gone. The dark-haired boy simply sighed, and continued. These encounters weren’t uncommon. Frankly, Ishimaru was used to people getting angry with him.

 

* * *

 

Mondo Oowada knew he was being rude when yelling in the hallways, he just didn’t care. And so, in his typical crass fashion, he burst through the doors to the locker room in the front of the school. He was about to yell a final message to his friends, when he heard that hall monitor calling.

“Who’s there?”

The stream of obscenities flew through the gang leader’s head, but he stayed silent. He stepped as silently as he could through the doorway, and he saw the boy’s head whip around to face him. Mondo panicked, but still didn’t say anything. Why wasn’t the hall monitor yelling at him?

The smaller boy let out a sigh of disappointment, and said something about extracurriculars and not disturbing them. Then the kid pulled out a cane, and began to walk away, leaving Mondo behind.

It hit him in that instant. The hall monitor, (whose name he didn’t even know), was blind. He had punched a blind kid in the face. He was such a jerk. Jerk did not even cover it. He was a filthy, awful, gross, disgusting, despicable human.

He was going to have to apologize.

 

* * *

 

No one was more surprised than Kiyotaka when Mondo Oowada himself approached him in the library.

“Hello, Oowada-kun” The hall monitor said as the gang leader approached.

“Wha- How could ya tell it was me?” Mondo’s voice was still as melodic as last time, except this time instead of radiating confidence, it sounded... confused?

“Your voice is very distinctive.”

“Oh. Well, I wanted to, uh, apologize to ya.” Mondo’s voice was getting more unsure by the minute, and Kiyotaka knew this was going to be good.

“Oh? I am not the one you need to apologize to. You should apologize to the classmates you disrupted.” He couldn’t keep the touch of condescension out of his voice.

“Nah, actually, I need to apologize because...” Mondo trailed off, and Kiyotaka was starting to get a bit impatient. He had a quiz in calculus in a few days, and he wanted to be very prepared.

“Because...?”

“BECAUSE I DIDN’T KNOW YA WERE BLIND AND I PUNCHED YA IN THE FACE!” Mondo shouted, nearly deafening Kiyotaka, who winced from the sound.

“Oowada-kun, we are in a library. Please keep your volume under control.”

He heard the shuffling of a chair, and a rustling of fabric as Mondo sat down across from him.

“But I do accept your apology.” Kiyotaka noted, and he heard his classmate exhale with a sigh of relief. "However, you shouldn't punch people, whether they're disabled or not."

They sat silently for a while, Kiyotaka studying, and occasionally muttering to himself, while Mondo fidgeted across from him.

“What’s it like?”

The question took Kiyotaka by surprise. “What do you mean?”

“The whole blindness thing.”

“Oh. Well, you mostly don’t see. When I was little, I had really poor vision. My family and I found out I was going blind around seven. So, I learned how to do almost everything that seeing people do.” Kiyotaka hadn’t told the story many times before, but he felt like Mondo was listening.

“Wow. That sucks.”

“Eh. Life moves on. One can never afford to fall behind, even with sight.”

“Kid, you’re pretty hardcore. Ya actually kind of seem like a nice guy.”

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Just. What’s your name?”

Was this guy for real? He didn’t even know his name? Kiyotaka couldn’t help himself, and he made a soft “tsk” sound. “My name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru.”

 

 


End file.
